Open Your Eyes
by anaklusmos of the sea
Summary: "'Can you… can you open your eyes' I ask, and he flinches. For me'" Blind! England x Reader After! HetaOni story. Contains minor pairings. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR HETAONI (though I desperately wish I do)


**England x Reader**

**Open Your Eyes**

**Hetalia Axis Powers**

**HetaOni**

**Contains minor pairings**

* * *

Everyone is celebrating. Drinking, dancing, partying in general. They're full of energy, full of enthusiasm. Full of gratitude that they got out of the horrid place. Austria is playing the piano and Hungary is standing next to him, admiring him as always.

Many are crying their eyes out. For example, Italy. He is with Romano and his newly boyfriend, Germany. I smile at the couple, and they smile back. Italy is crying happy tears, and they cascade down his cheeks. Germany wipes them off, and Italy closes his eyes and smiles, yelling, "VE~~~!"

I can tell that they're happy. They've suffered much, after all. Germany got his memories as Holy Roman Empire as he stepped out of the hotel, and as they came out of the iron gates and out to safety, he embraced Italy.

He didn't let go for five minutes. Italy didn't complain, though. He knew that Germany was his long lost love.

Spain approaches Romano and hugs him from behind. Romano doesn't complain, though. He just buries his face in Spain's shoulder and stays there. Spain looks satisfied. I smile at the duo, and Spain returns the smile. There are tears in his eyes.

Japan is standing next to Greece, a small but content smile on his face, tears marking his cheeks. Then Greece hugs him, but Japan doesn't protest. He hugs Greece back, a very happy expression on his face.

"Hey, everybody!" America's voice, coming from the stage. Every head turns to look at the young man (young for a country, anyways) to see that he's holding a mike. Lithuania is standing by the speakers, smiling up at the American man starring on the stage.

"Well, I thought… that it might be a good idea to have a dancing contest! All countries interested come up here, please!" he said enthusiastically, and I beamed up at him. He's so happy, his grin reaching both of his ears, stretched across his face.

I walk up to the stage with a couple of other countries. After all, today's the day to have fun, isn't it? I decide that today doesn't matter. It's partying, not work.

America helps me up, smiling. I laugh and he returns it. His blue eyes are crystal clear, and they're smiling.

"Hey, [your name]! Decided to dance?" he asked happily, and I laugh, nodding. I turn and face the audience, beaming. Everyone cheers, not only for me but for the other "contestants," Poland, South Korea, Hungary, and some others.

"Yeah! Let's rock this thing!" he says, and a music is turned on.

First, it's 'Happy.' Korea does a weird dance that makes everyone laugh, and Hungary rocks to the rhythm. I do a dance from [country name], and they clap along with the beat. Poland is eliminated, unfortunately. I give a small smile to him, but he looks like he's not sad at all as he chats to Lithuania about some random things, I believe.

Then, it's a hip hop song that I didn't know the title of. Hungary is the best in this one. I don't know how, but it looks like she had practice. Korea is pretty good, too. He's doing all these fancy dances that I didn't know would be possible. I pass, but Spain is eliminated. But he goes down from the stage and glomps Romano, a happy smile on his face as Romano protests, like usual.

Then it's 'Call Me Maybe.' Prussia rocks at this one, and I see from the corner of my eyes Poland dancing to the song perfectly. I laugh out loud, and others who also see his fabulous dancing follows me. Laughter is booming in the room, and everyone's merry. Sadly, Denmark is out, but he dances off the stage, delighted when seeing a smiling-though barely-Norway.

It goes like this, one player eliminated per song, until only two people are left: Korea and I. America makes a sudden announcement that I'm ready to protest to, but I've come too far.

"Allllllrrrrrrrrrrightt! We have our two finallllll contestants, [your name] and Im Young Soo! The winner will be determined by…" he says, and everyone quiets. There's a small chuckle from France.

"Singing a rock-and-roll song with chosen members! You'll be given twenty minutes to prepare… Good luck, dudes!" and he runs out, probably afraid of what I might do. I smile innocently before following a shouting Korea off stage.

"China… Hong Kong! Thailand… Vietnam... And Taiwan! Yesh!" he picks out people, and I follow his example.

Rock and roll… England! In fact, I think that I saw Arthur over in the corner…

When I walk over, I see England sitting on a table alone. His eyes are closed shut, but nobody notices. They're too busy partying and talking, having fun.

"Hey, England," I say in a soft voice, just loud enough for him to hear me over the noise of the party.

"Yes, [your name]?" he responds, but his eyes are still closed. My face saddens, but as if he could see me, I bring on a cheerful mask again.

"Can you… can you open your eyes?" I ask, and he flinches. "For me?"

There's no answer. The ten minutes is almost over, and America is back. They're trying to find me now.

"England," I add. "I need you. We need you. This… this celebration can't be complete without you, Arthur."

Still no answer. Somebody spots me, sitting down in the corner of the room, and I can hear multiple footsteps approaching.

"England."

"I… I can't," he finally says, and I frown. I have to get him to open his eyes.

"Look, Englan-" I'm cut off by said country.

"Well, it's not like I can exactly look, can I?" he snaps, and in a softer tone he says, "I'm sorry. But it's not like-it's not like-" he doesn't continue, and bows his head down.

They stare at England. I'm not looking, but I just know that they are. I step forward, and lift up his head by the chin.

His cheeks are wet and tears are flowing down. Without a second thought, I hug him.

"England. I know. But I need you. Please," I beg, and he doesn't move but doesn't reject the hug either.

"Arthur," I pull back and stare at his eyelids. "I want to see emerald green. The color that I love."

The words are flown out unintentionally. Inferring that I like him. Which is pretty much true, after all. The party is paused now, everyone focused on England and I.

And his eyelids slide up and reveal emerald eyes so breathtaking up close. The cloudiness is still there, but if I only ignore that, I see a pair of beautiful green eyes.

It happens all in a moment. He pulls closer to me and I pull closer to him, like the opposite ends of a magnet. Our lips meet, just for a moment. But it feels like an eternity in heaven. His cheeks are tinted pink, and so are mine.

Silence. So silent that you can hear nothing. Nothing at all. All you have is your sight, and England doesn't even have that.

"Beorht," I whisper. I don't know what it means. It's just in my head, and the word fades away as soon as I murmur it.

But England heard it. His eyes sparkle at hearing the word, and a small smile lights his face. A bewildered expression is placed on my own, and England laughs lightly.

"You don't have to make that face; it's not surprising that I understand Old English… but thank you, [your name]. Thank you."

I'm confused. What did I say? What does it mean? Why is he thanking me?

For a moment, his face is confused too. But this just makes me even more bewildered. What was happening?

His confusion soon fades away, leaving only realization on his (handsome) face. A smile lights up his face again, his eyes are beaming, and I just give a puzzled look that makes him laugh.

But all questions are flown out of the window as he whispers three words. Three words, not "I love you" or "What the heck." but,

"I can see."

* * *

**Epilogue**

The party went on for three days (though it would've been longer if a certain Dane didn't drink so much that he ran around all the place, and somehow short-circuited the lights). We tied the competition. We all learned that Young Soo had a really good voice when singing. But in my opinion, Arthur's is better. Just saying. He rocked with the guitar, and he really looked like he was in his element ("No way," America said. "There's no way that that's England! Who are you and what have you done to Iggy?!"). We rocked it.

It turned out that I said an Old English word meaning "sight." And apparently it gave England his ability to see back. It turned out to be a very complicated spell that England forgot a long time ago, a spell that only trained wizards can perform. England made me try a simple spell afterwards, but it didn't work. Not that it matters anymore.

We're officially going out. France had teased us about it for about three months, saying things like "They're totally for each other," "Ohononononon, aren't you lovey-dovey," and et cetera.

We got over the mansion, even though it took months. Even though it was hard for England, and so it was hard for me, we managed to stomp it out. He still has nightmares sometimes, but I'm next to him now.

We're happy. I taught him how to cook (he's a great learner), he taught me about herbs (apparently it was necessary when he was younger). We learn things from each other.

One morning, I woke up before him. His face was so serene, so peaceful and calm. His warm hands around me, his body warmth shared with mine.

As much as I loved to see him like this, we had a World Meeting soon. So I shook him awake.

"Come on, England! Open your eyes! There's a World Meeting today!" I shouted into his ear, expecting a groan.

But instead of a tired moan, he cracked his alluring jade eyes open, smiling softly. And he murmured exactly seven words that I would never forget.

_ "I'll open my eyes. Just for you."_


End file.
